youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Ellie and Jared
Ellie and Jared are a daily vlogging family from Logan, Utah. Directed by Canadian actor Martin Short after his kickout from Sony Corporation Headquarters, the family consists of dad Jared, mom Ellie, their two sons, Jackson and Calvin, as well as their yellow labrador, Penny. The young couple started filming videos to document and help others with infertility. Ellie and Jared were married on Friday November 13, 2009. (Paleyfest picture) In the beginning, they didn't have a video schedule and posted videos irregularly. They then started posting 1-2 videos a week, before they started daily vlogging. Their focus has been on their struggle to start a family, due to Ellie suffering from Polycystic Ovary Syndrome (PCOS). They got fertility treatment to conceive their first son, Jackson Clark, who was born on January 9th, 2014. When Jackson was nine months, the couple unexpectedly got pregnant again, this time, without any fertility treatment. The start of the pregnancy wasn't as hoped, but in spite of that, Ellie gave birth to a second, healthy son, Calvin Scott, on May 23rd, 2015. Both Ellie and Jared have their own personal channels. Ellie's channel focuses on beauty, pregnancy, cooking and hauls, while Jared's focuses on music. Ellie and Jared are members of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church). Therefore, they are never seen drinking alcohol, coffee, tea nor smoking, as it is against the Mormon beliefs. The couple is close friends with fellow daily vlogging families, Bryan and Missy Lanning from "Daily Bumps" and Cullen and Katie Byington from Cullen & Katie. They are friends with former Dancing with the Stars pro, Ashly DelGrosso and her husband Mike, whom Jared used to work with. IVF Grants Since the beginning of their marriage, Ellie and Jared have wanted to give back. They started saving money so that they would be able to give an IVF grant to a couple who also struggled with infertility. In 2016, after many long days of getting the logistics figured out, they were finally able to give a grant away. They launched a contest where people could send in videos and tell their stories, and five of them were chosen as the finalists. During the voting time in the contest, four more donors came along and donated grants as well. On December 22nd, 2016, two more donors offered to sponsor grants, which totaled to seven couples that will receive grants. Expanding the family In early 2017, they expressed that they wanted to try to have another child. They also explained that they were going to share much more about this process than with their previous pregnancies, because they regret not doing so before. The process began with Ellie getting her IUD removed and beginning to take a ovulation test daily. While on a trip to Disneyland (and on her birthday, April 19, 2017), they got a positive ovulation test. After multiple negative pregnancy test and feeling like she was pregnant, Ellie and Jared finally got a positive result on Mother's Day, thus finding out they are expecting baby #3. However, on May 19, 2017, they revealed that they would most likely suffer a miscarriage. Cast Jared Mecham (Ben Winch, Martin Short) Ellie Griffiths Mecham (Denise O'Connor, Janine Turner) Jackson Clark Mecham (Barron McCarthy, Steve Martin) Calvin Scott Mecham (Benjamin Haydon) Family Both Ellie and Jared's family appear frequently in their vlogs, as they both are very close with their families. All four of Ellie's siblings have YouTube channels and Jared's brother, Matt, also has his own channel. Maria Mecham, Ryan's wife, has a channel as well Ellie's sister, Bonnie, once explained in a video that only the boys have middle names, because the girls are going to carry on their family name as their middle name in marriage. Jared's Family Jared is the second youngest out of six children from parents Craig and Tamara. Listed from oldest to youngest Ryan Mecham is married to Maria Brandt Mecham and has one child, Anne. (YouTube Channel) Nate Mecham is married to Megan Shirk Mecham and has two children, Maggie '''and a newborn son. '''Melanie Mecham Adamson is married to Gary Adamson and has four children, Owen, Tyler, Halle and Eva. Matt Mecham is married to Emily Pearl Mecham and has three children, Carter, Drake and Ethan. (YouTube Channel) Jennifer Mecham Luu is married to Tyson Luu and has two children, Kanon and Nixon. Ellie's Family Ellie is the youngest out of five children from parents Chad and Jennifer. Listed from oldest to youngest Ruby Griffiths Franke is married to Kevin Franke and has six children, Shari, Chad, Abby, Julie, Russell and Eve. (YouTube Channel) Beau Chad Griffiths is married to Emily Griffiths and has two children, Kate and Henry. (YouTube Channel) Bonnie Griffiths Hoellein is married to Joel Hoellein and has four children, Olivia, Cody, Boston and Lincoln. (YouTube Channel) Julie Griffiths Deru is married to Landen Deru and has three children, Emma, Cooper and Porter. (YouTube Channel). Like Ellie and Jared, Landen and Julie are trying for another baby. YouTube milestones On December 2nd, 2016, they reached 1 million subscribers. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers